1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel feeder feeding fuel to electric equipment using the fuel, the electric equipment to which the fuel is fed, and a fuel feed system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel cells include reformer fuel cells, which extract electric power by an electrochemical reaction of hydrogen generated from fuel by a reformer or the like, and direct fuel type fuel cells, which extract electric power by an electrochemical reaction of fuel. There have been performed research and development for using such fuel cells as power sources of portable equipment (electric equipment) such as a portable telephone, a notebook-size personal computer, a digital camera, a wrist watch, a personal digital assistance (PDA), an electronic personal organizer and the like.
In order to widely spread the fuel cell installation type portable equipment, it is necessary to build an infrastructure for feeding fuel to the portable equipment. For example, something like a vending machine feeding fuel to a portable telephone after performing electric settlement has been examined.
There are various kinds of fuels, and consequently there is the possibility that a user injects an unsuitable fuel into portable equipment (electric equipment) and thereby the portable equipment is broken down or a harmful influence is exerted on the portable equipment.
It is the chief object of the present invention to provide a fuel feeder, electric equipment and a fuel feed system that a user can safely use a fuel suitable for the electric equipment in a suitable state.